Bloody Beach
by Halma
Summary: "Un hurlement mourut au fond de sa gorge. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, voulu laisser passer un cri. Un cri qui resta muet. Tout n'était que douleur." Part 2 en ligne Toujours Erik/Charles suggéré
1. Pain or Grief ?

_Titre :_ Bloody Beach

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing : _Charles/Erik

_Rating : _G

_Résumé_ : "Un hurlement mourut au fond de sa gorge. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, voulu laisser passer un cri. Un cri qui resta muet. Tout n'était que douleur." J'ai repris la scène finale de la plage (qui nous as tous choqués, je crois), pour la raconter à ma façon. Normalement ma fic sera en deux parties. La première est du point de vue de Charles, la seconde sera du point de vue d'Erik (enfin si j'arrive à décrire ses pensées).

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note :_ L'idée m'est venu hier après midi alors que je poireautais à Renaud pour trouver un puta** de fusible pour ma voiture (fusible que je n'ai toujours pas trouver d'ailleurs). Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas certaine du résultat. J'espère que c'est pas trop déprimant, en tout cas et que surtout que c'est pas trop confus. C'est l'impression que j'en ai mais je peux pas être vraiment objective et comme la personne qui me reli d'habitude ne peux pas le faire, je m'en remet à vous. Voilou ! Bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews, hein ?

_OoOoO_

_Bloody Beach _

Part One : Pain or Grief ?

_Douleur. _

Les déflagrations de l'arme de Moïra retentissaient encore à ses oreilles. Menaçantes. Elles résonnaient en lui comme des ondes de choc qui le traversait tout entier.

_Douleur_.

Un hurlement mourut au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux révulsés étaient braqués sur un ciel qu'il ne voyait pas. Qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, voulu laisser passer un cri. Un cri qui resta muet. Il ne vit pas le visage de Moïra se teindre de culpabilité, pas plus qu'il ne vit Raven amener ses mains devant sa bouche en un sursaut horrifié. Ses yeux ne lui offraient plus que le spectacle envoutant des couleurs qui dansaient devant lui.

_Douleur_.

De la souffrance naquit des petites perles salées au coin de ses yeux, toutefois, il ne pouvait les sentir. Il ne sentait même plus son corps. Seule la douleur lui prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. De son dos jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Partout. Il avait mal. Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle douleur. Humain, mutant. Personne. Pas lui en tout cas.

_Douleur_.

Elle le transperçait, comme des millions d'aiguilles plantées dans son épiderme. Elle fluait et refluait, vague terrible balançant sans ménagement son corps déjà brisé contre les rochers. Il lui sembla que les secondes se transformaient en éternité. Mais dans l'immensité qui l'étreignait désormais il n'y avait plus que la douleur. Lentement, il perdait le peu de lucidité qui lui restait pour s'enfoncer irrévocablement dans le puis que sa souffrance avait creusé pour lui.

_Douleur. _

Il sentit ses jambes plier sous son poids et ne put rien faire pour se rattraper. Il pensa un instant à se raccrocher à la vie, mais la futilité de son existence s'imposa, énorme, barrant ainsi le passage qui le mènerait à la réalité. Il n'avait pu_ le_ sauver de_ lui-_ même, tous ses espoirs s'envolaient. Avec sa vie. Il se laissa tomber.

_Douleur. _

Elle avait presque disparue. Presque. Il se sentait s'enfoncer, de plus en plus profondément, abandonnant tout derrière lui. Enfin. Plus de souffrances, plus de peine, plus de déception. Il voulait mourir. Il allait mourir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il était déjà loin, à moitié parti. La douleur était devenue douce. Plus rien n'avait de sens. La raison était déraison.

Il était mort. Il le cru pendant une seconde ou une heure. Mais sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, la douleur se réappropria son corps. Il déglutit avec difficulté, reprenant peu à peu conscience de son corps. De lui. Il s'appelait Charles Xavier. Il était télépathe. Les informations revenaient au compte-goutte, une par une. Il n'avait pas récupéré le contrôle de ses sens. Sa vue était brouillée, il ne voyait que des ombres sur fond de lumière aveuglante. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mal. Il n'entendait pas non plus. Seuls les battements effrénés de son cœur lui parvenaient. Ça tapait dans sa tête, tel un tambour. Assourdissant. Il sentit une présence près de lui alors qu'une main se posait sur son corps meurtri. C'était à la fois apaisant et effrayant et il ne savait plus très bien s'il devait être soulagé ou bien avoir peur. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Quelque chose bougea en lui, accentuant la douleur. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son visage se tordit sous la souffrance. Il ne tarda pas à sentir des bras à la fois puissants et doux soutenir sa tête. Le contact lui était familier, toutefois il n'arrivait pas à reprendre totalement pied. La douleur l'assommait, le replongeant dans une léthargie proche de la mort. Cette fois, il tenta de lutter. Quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire, il devait être là. A travers le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux, il aperçut un visage, flou. Mais il ne pouvait dire s'il le connaissait. S'il était ami ou ennemi.

« Pardonnes moi. »

Les deux mots, pourtant chuchotés, arrivèrent comme un cri de détresse jusqu'à ses oreilles. La peine, la culpabilité et la tendresse qu'il y perçu lui fendirent le cœur. Douloureusement, la réalité le rattrapait. Il savait comment il était arrivé là, et pourquoi. Des visages, encore si jeunes ! défilèrent devant ses yeux. Ses enfants. Il étouffa un grognement, tentant ainsi de refouler la douleur. En vain. Elle était là, plus présente que jamais. Elle se tordait au creux de son ventre comme un animal pris au piège, menaçant de lui faire perdre pied une nouvelle fois. Il se fit violence pour ne pas sombrer. Pas maintenant.

Il devait à tout prix retrouver toute sa lucidité. Tellement de choses en dépendait. Il flotta un moment entre son désir d'abandonner et celui de s'accrocher. Paix ou douleur. Le choix paraissait simple. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser aller, se laisser tomber … et mourir.

« J'ai dit foutez le camp ! »

La phrase, pourtant crier, lui parut comme étouffée. Cependant la violence qui s'en dégageait arriva intacte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il connaissait cette voix, il connaissait ce visage, penché au-dessus de lui. Mais la douleur l'empêchait de penser convenablement, l'empêchait de mettre un nom sur ces traits qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il l'avait compris, son esprit fuyait la douleur, pour se protéger. Mais il n'était pas lâche. Il se concentra. Il était son propre maitre. Pendant des semaines il avait aidé ses enfants à parfaire leur mutation, pour ne pas en être esclave. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour. Il était son propre maitre.

« Vous ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! »

La rage qui suintait de ces simples mots lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Brusquement, et presque brutalement tout lui revint en mémoire. Shaw. Shaw et la façon dont il était mort. Les humains qui les avaient attaqués. Son échec à sauver Erik. Ce visage. Les coups de feu. Et la douleur. Bizarrement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que recevoir une balle perdue était une expérience beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il venait de découvrir (d'une manière pour le moins brutale) que la douleur pouvait pousser un esprit à tout occulter pour tenter d'y échapper. En se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il s'efforça de faire l'inventaire de ses capacités.

Il avait toujours mal, mais au moins était-il en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales. Il pouvait réfléchir convenablement (à peu près) et il avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Et même si il ne pouvait pas bouger, il pouvait ressentir tout ce qui se passait sur la plage. A travers l'inquiétude ambiante, il perçu la présence de mutants. Ses enfants, ils étaient tous là. Avec soulagement, il tendit son esprit vers Moïra. Alors qu'il frôlait l'esprit de l'humaine, son souffle se bloqua. Elle suffoquait. Il tourna les yeux vers le visage au-dessus de lui, dont les traits étaient déformés par la haine.

« Erik. »

Prononcer ce simple nom lui sembla être une action titanesque. Et pourtant, il l'avait dit tant de fois ! Simple appel ou murmure étouffé. Pensé. Il prit une nouvelle fois sur lui, ignorant tant qu'il pouvait la douleur.

« Je t'en prie … Ce n'est pas elle … qui a fait ça … »

Il s'arrêta. Il sentait son esprit replonger sous l'effort. Il devait s'accrocher, tenir bon. Sauver Moïra à défaut de sauver Erik.

« C'est toi. »

Il vit une lueur douloureuse passer dans le regard de son ami alors qu'il sentait l'humaine près de lui reprendre de grandes goulées d'air. Il ficha ses yeux dans ceux d'Erik à la recherche de la moindre trace d'espoir.

« Nous dresser l'un contre l'autre, ils ne veulent que ça. J'ai tenté de te prévenir Charles. »

Il voulut répliquer mais sa gorge serrée l'en empêcha. Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Qu'il l'avait perdu. Il sentit les larmes, menaçant de couler, mais il parvint à les retenir. Une nouvelle fois, il se prit à espérer. Peut-être que la peur de perdre Charles ramènerait Erik à la raison. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble, comme avant. Retrouver les mutants. Vivre en paix avec les humains. Certainement pas. Les derniers évènements n'avaient fait que conforter Erik dans son idée que mutants et humains n'étaient pas fait pour vivre ensemble.

« J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. »

_Moi, j'ai besoin de toi._

Cela ne dépassa jamais le stade de la pensée. C'étaient des mots qu'il s'interdisait de prononcer.

« Toi et moi, nous sommes frères. Nous pourrions tous être ensemble, nous protéger l'un l'autre. Nous voulons tous la même chose. »

En effet, ils voulaient la même chose. Jusqu'à un certain point. Si leurs idées et opinions n'avaient divergés que sur un détail, tout aurait pu être possible. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Une nouvelle douleur s'ajouta à la souffrance physique. L'étau qui enserrait son cœur depuis qu'Erik avait tué Shaw se resserra. Jamais Erik ne saurait qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et il n'était plus temps de le lui avouer. Ils serraient frères. Rien de plus. Il ravala ses larmes une nouvelle fois et mit ses sentiments de côté. Il aurait la vie pour pleurer son amour inavoué.

« Non mon ami. Excuse-moi, mais tu as tort. »

Il avait choisi chacun de ses mots avec soin. Le message devait être clair. Il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à Erik, encore moins le détester. Mais leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, leurs idées étaient désormais diamétralement opposées. Comme eux même l'avaient toujours été sans toutefois accepter de se rendre à l'évidence.

Une dernière fois, il s'autorisa à se perdre dans les yeux d'Erik. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mots entre eux. Même leurs premières paroles n'avaient pas été prononcées. Leurs dernières en tant que Charles et Erik ne le seraient pas non plus. Il n'essaya pas de chercher dans ces yeux le moindre espoir. Il n'y en avait plus. De même qu'il n'essaya pas de pénétrer l'esprit de son ami. Il se contenta de le fixer, lui transmettant d'un regard tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne reçut que culpabilité et tendresse en retour.

Alors que Moïra s'approchait de lui et se confondait en excuse, Charles accepta enfin la vérité. Erik était mort. Tué par Magnéto.

_OoOoO_

_C'est un peu court (voire même très court), mais pour le moment, je peux pas faire plus. J'essaierais de faire plus long pour la deuxième partie. Ah oui et aussi, d'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'en ai pas vu, mais il est fort possible qu'il y en ai. _


	2. Anger against Love

_Disclaimer : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Voilà la suite et fin de Bloody Beach. C'est la même scène que la première partie, mais vu du point de vue d'Erik (avec une sorte de petit bonus à la fin). Pour une fois, je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai écrit (je l'ai pratiquement écrit d'une traite, je ne pensais pas qu'Erik puisse autant m'inspirer ^^). Par contre, j'ai toujours personne pour me relire donc là encore j'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus. Et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe, je me suis relue, mais y'en a toujours qui reste … Bref, encore une fois désolée si c'est un peu court (les pavés c'est décidemment pas mon truc on dirait). Voilou, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors bonne lecture !

OoOoO

_Part Two : Anger against Love_

La colère. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été une amie fidèle. Et versatile. Elle lui avait maintenu la tête hors de l'eau, l'aidant à avancer, nourrissant chaque jour un peu plus son désir de vengeance. Il n'avait qu'elle, bouillant au plus profond de lui, faisant de lui l'être dur et froid qu'il était devenu. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait cru durant de longues années. Elle le rendait mauvais, perfide maitresse se jouant de lui. Il avait eu du mal à accepter cette évidence. Après tout, même si elle n'était pas parfaite, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois. Mais il avait découvert un nouveau moteur à son existence. Beaucoup plus puissant que la colère. Bien meilleur. Et toutefois pas suffisant. Car comme toutes les amantes inassouvies, la colère s'accrochait, bouillait toujours dans ses veines, avide de vengeance. Il l'avait toujours su, depuis le début. Comme il avait toujours su que c'était elle qui gagnerait. Froide, sourde et aveugle, elle vivait en lui depuis trop longtemps, se nourrissant de ses peurs et de ses désirs, le tuant chaque jour un peu plus. Détruisant lentement ce nouveau moteur qui tentait de la remplacer. Une colère jalouse qui exultait. Shaw était mort. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à en dire, pas de détail à donner. Il était mort, de ses mains. C'était la seule chose qui importait.

La colère. Elle faisait battre furieusement le sang à ses tempes. Il était hors de lui, aveuglé par cette rage qui lui faisait peu à peu perdre toute trace de lucidité. Elle ne serait jamais assouvie. Maintenant que Shaw était mort, elle avait trouvé une toute autre cible. Les humains. Créatures si faibles et pourtant tellement arrogantes ! Les humains qui pensaient l'arrêter, lui, avec leurs armes. Missiles inutiles. La colère lui faisait faire des choses qu'il regretterait certainement. Il ne voulait pas _le_ blesser. Pas _lui._ Et pourtant … Les balles, qu'il déviait avec acharnement, arrêtèrent de fuser. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Son visage se tourna lentement, craignant ce qu'il découvrirait derrière lui.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une minute. Une éternité. Durant laquelle la colère s'apaisa, disparaissant presque tout à fait.

Le temps, qui semblait s'être suspendu, repris sa course. Effrénée. Les battements de son cœur se firent irréguliers. Douloureux. Alors qu'il regardait Charles s'effondrer au sol, un rictus de pure souffrance peint sur son visage, la colère infiltra à nouveau ses veines. Vicieuse. Son désir de tuer les humains mourut sur le coup. Il renaitrait plus tard, plus vivace que jamais, mais à cet instant son seul souhait était de se précipiter aux côtes de son ami. Ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire. D'un geste, il retira la balle du dos de Charles. Son regard se perdit un instant sur l'objet métallique dans sa main. Cette balle lui était destinée, et elle venait de grièvement blesser son ami. Cette balle, tirée par une humaine. A nouveau, il sentit la rage et la haine gronder sourdement en lui. Toutefois, le seul qui importait c'était Charles. Il le retourna pour pouvoir voir son visage. Et ses yeux, voilés par la douleur. Son cœur se serra. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Rien n'était plus important que Charles.

« Pardonnes moi … »

Tout était de sa faute. Il avait blessé Charles de toutes les manières possibles. Il était monstrueux. Mais sa haine pour lui-même ne dépasserait jamais celle qu'il éprouvait pour les humains. Ils étaient tout aussi responsables. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il en était arrivé là. La colère fit trembler ses mains. De nouveau, il la laissa le submerger, croyant trouver en elle un remède à la douleur qui tordait lentement sa poitrine.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hank, Sean et Alex faire un pas pour les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, il n'avait besoin de personne. Excepté de Charles. Ils avaient déjà tenté d'intervenir auparavant, mais d'un geste de la main à la fois violent et maitrisé il avait créé un champ magnétique suffisamment puissant pour repousser les trois mutants qui s'étaient envolés de quelques mètres avant de lourdement retomber au sol.

« J'ai dit : foutez le camp ! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qu'ils lui obéissaient. Il ne leur accorda plus la moindre attention. Ils n'étaient rien. Rien comparé à la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait d'avoir fait du mal à Charles. Il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa tête. Brusquement, il lui sembla que le casque de Shaw sur sa tête pesait des tonnes. L'étouffait. Pendant une seconde, ses pensées s'évadèrent. Il s'imagina retirer ce couvre-chef des plus hideux avant de le réduire en miette. Il en était capable. Il tuerait tout le monde et ainsi, il pourrait enfin rester avec Charles. Son Charles, son adorable cobaye. S'il le fallait, il l'obligerait à l'aimer, il l'obligerait à rester. Il ferait … n'importe quoi pour lui.

La colère le retint. Il s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'était pas responsable de l'état de Charles. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tiré. Avec froideur, il tourna la tête vers Moïra. La rage qui l'habitait brulait dans ses yeux, faisant reculer l'humaine. Elle avait peur de lui. Et elle avait raison.

« Vous ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! »

La chaine qu'elle avait autour du cou enserra sa gorge, l'étranglant. Il allait la tuer, il devait la tuer.

Il était perdu. La colère prenait totalement le contrôle de lui, le rendant fou. Pendant longtemps elle l'avait nourri, aujourd'hui elle le tuait. En même temps que lui tuait Moïra.

« Erik … »

Il ne réagit pas à l'appel de son nom. La colère le rendait sourd. Il se contenta de raffermir sa prise, pour tuer l'humaine un peu plus rapidement.

« Je t'en prie … Ce n'est pas elle … qui a fait ça. »

Pourquoi fallait-il donc que Charles soit si aveugle ? Il refusait obstinément de voir ce qui pourtant était évident. Charles et son espoir démesuré en l'espèce humaine. Il avait pourtant eu la preuve qu'ils désiraient la mort des mutants. Et Moïra ne sortait pas du lot. Elle avait essayé de le tuer.

« C'est toi. »

Non. Il eut envie de crier. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il relâcha l'humaine qui se laissa tomber au sol. Les mots que Charles venaient de prononcés étaient comme des armes. Qui venaient de le blesser. L'étau dans sa poitrine se resserra, le faisant presque suffoquer. Il aurait préféré un coup de poing. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'aurait pas eu aussi mal.

Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute. La colère se calma. Un peu. Avec tendresse, il regarda les traits du visage finement dessinés de Charles. Il voulut tracer le contour de ses lèvres avec son doigt mais se retint.

« Nous dresser l'un contre l'autre, ils ne veulent que ça. J'ai tenté de te prévenir Charles. »

En vain. La colère s'enfonça encore un peu plus profondément en lui, disparaissant presque pour ne laisser que des ruines sur son passage. Il vit les yeux de son ami s'embuer. Il devait tout faire pour le garder avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre au manque que l'absence de Charles occasionnerait.

« J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. »

_Besoin de toi pour survivre._

Il espérait que Charles comprendrait ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire à voix haute. Parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais c'était l'amour qu'il lui portait qui avait peu à peu remplacé sa colère. Jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait gagné, elle lui avait pris Charles, celui qui, depuis le début, s'évertuait à la faire disparaitre. Il aurait aimé lui avouer. Lui dire combien il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était des mots que sa bouche ne savait pas prononcer. C'était trop tard.

Il s'efforça de reprendre son discours d'endoctrinement, faisant fi de ses sentiments.

« Toi et moi, nous sommes frères. Nous pourrions tous être ensemble, nous protéger l'un l'autre. Nous voulons tous la même chose. »

Il le suppliait mentalement de le rejoindre. Cependant, au fond de lui il savait déjà qu'il l'avait perdu.

« Non, mon ami. Excuse-moi, mais tu as tort. »

Il essaya de répliquer. Il devait tout faire pour garder Charles. Tout essayer. Mentir. Lui promettre qu'il allait changer. Lui promettre de ne plus chercher à tuer les humains. Les mots ne naquirent jamais. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Charles était peut être contre ses principes, mais il continuait de l'aimer. Et il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Même si il ne voulait pas l'accepter, il le savait. Il l'avait blessé. Tous ses actes depuis qu'il avait mis le casque de Shaw sur sa tête n'avait été que des coups que Charles avaient reçus en plein cœur. C'était seulement plus facile d'accuser les humains plutôt que de reconnaitre ses torts.

Il s'autorisa à plonger une dernière fois dans les yeux si bleus de Charles. Il ne savait pas lire dans les pensées, mais ce que le télépathe disait silencieusement était on ne peut plus clair. _Je t'aime._ Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas embrasser son « ami ». Il ne pouvait pas se l'autoriser. L'amour ne changeait rien au problème. Ils allaient partir chacun de leur côté et si il cédait à ses pulsions Charles en souffrirait. Il se contenta d'exprimer en un regard toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui, mais le résultat ne fut pas vraiment convaincant. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses émotions.

D'un signe de la main, il autorisa Moïra à s'approcher.

Du rude combat qui avait opposé sa colère à son amour pour Charles, la première en sortait victorieuse. Mais bien que vaincus par des années de rage et de désir de revanche, les sentiments qu'Erik éprouvaient survivaient, enfouis au plus profond de son être.

**oOoOo**

Magnéto jouait machinalement avec la balle qu'il avait retirée du corps de Charles Xavier. Elle était aplatie, à cause du choc contre la colonne vertébrale du télépathe. Elle était rouillée, par les années, trop nombreuses, qui s'étaient écoulées. Personne, pas même Mystique, ne savait qu'il l'avait gardée. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas été son intention première. Après l'avoir extraite du dos de Charles, il avait dû la glisser dans sa poche, sans y faire attention. Il l'avait retrouvée quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il se décidait à mettre son uniforme noir et jaune à la poubelle. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il l'avait conservée.

Il arrêta de la faire tourner entre ses doigts pour la regarder. Avec les années, elle était devenue un symbole. Une motivation. Tous les jours il la regardait pour ne pas oublier que les humains, que son adorable cobaye défendait corps et âme, lui avaient pris l'homme qu'il aimait. Toutefois, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, il se vengerait. Il lui avait fallu des années pour mettre sa revanche au point. Un congrès des nations unies se réunissait le soir même sur Liberty Island, une occasion rêvée de transformer les dirigeants des pays les plus puissants du monde en ce qu'ils s'efforçaient de combattre et de mépriser. Des mutants.

Mystique s'était assurée que Charles n'interviendrait pas. Parce que si Magnéto, n'éprouverait aucun remords à blesser ses chers élèves, il refusait catégoriquement d'affronter le télépathe. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se concentrer convenablement si Xavier était dans les parages. Et puis de toute façon, il entendait déjà le discours que son vieil ami prononcerait pour le persuadé d'abandonner. Il mettrait à coup sûr en avant la ressemblance entre son plan et celui de Shaw quelques années auparavant. Et puis, il tenterait aussi de lui expliquer que les humains n'étaient pas tous des politiciens attardés et parano. Enfin, Charles n'utiliserait certainement pas ces mots, mais l'idée était la bonne. Il le connaissait bien, très bien même.

Brutalement, il referma son poing sur la balle. Ce soir, il se vengerait. Enfin.

OoOoO

_Reviews ?_


End file.
